Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing a toner to be used for developing an electrostatic latent image formed by a method, such as an electrophotographic method, an electrostatic recording method, or a toner jet recording method, for forming a toner image.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an improvement in image quality of a printer or a copying machine, and an increase in speed thereof have been required. A spherical toner excellent in chargeability and flowability is preferred for corresponding to any such high functionality. In order that the spherical toner may be stably produced, a suspension polymerization method has been investigated.
In order that the spherical toner may be obtained more efficiently and more stably in a toner production method based on the suspension polymerization method, various investigations have been made on a dispersion stabilizer at the time of suspension.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-81727, there is a proposal of a toner production method based on the suspension polymerization method involving using a calcium phosphate compound as a dispersion stabilizer.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-009092, there is a proposal of a toner production method based on the suspension polymerization method involving using magnesium hydroxide as a dispersion stabilizer and adding a water-soluble inorganic aluminum compound.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-322687, there is a proposal of a toner production method based on the suspension polymerization method involving using hardly water-soluble inorganic aluminum as a dispersion stabilizer.